fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto: Fukkgatari
Naruto Fukkgatari '(復興物語, ''Rebirth Chronicles) is a new spin off fanon series based on the anime/manga Naruto and Bleach. It takes the Ideas of both Blue Fire Touches the Lightning: Rise of Sasuke, and Blue Eyes Behind Demon Masks: Rebirth to Legend and mixes them togeather to create a Sasuke-Centric Story everyone will love and enjoy. Or at least I hope they will. Besides the issue of rebuilding the world due to the fourth war, it also focuses on themes of violence, prejudice, corruption, and revenge. Summary During the finial battle against Madara, Sasuke saves the world by ending the war single handley, and becomes a hero. But as a price, he becomes the finial Jinchuriki with a fully complete Jyuubi (the Kyuubi recovered its chakra once it broke the seal) and loses his life in the process along with Naruto Uzumaki. While on the verge of dying, both the Uzumaki and Uchiha finds themselves being turned into a hollow and in a world where the way of the shinobi is forgotten. Addationaly, Sasuke finds himself turned into a child with no memories of his past due to Itachi's screat power. Naruto decides to correct his false made mistakes and raise the boy as well. For how long can he keep this a screat? And as for Sasuke, he strives to become the legend he once was while protecting all he loves from the new Madara Uchiha; Sosuke Azien. Characters Many of the Cannon Characters are infact returning. Some examples include Suigestu Hozuki; who has an immense upgrade by possessing all seven swords. Howerver, others such as A and Killer B do not have many upgrades. Bleach Characters have not changed due to this taking place after Naruto Manga ends, but bleach still events. Cannon Characters (Main) All Canon Characters will be included, howerver these are the main characters that will be adressed. *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Mintano Gai *Rock Lee *Negi Hyuga *Tenten *Kiba and Akamaru *Shino *Hinata *Kurnai *Kurnai's child *Choji *Shikamaru *Tsunaude *Ichigo *Karin *Azien *Ino *Shinji *Kisuke *All Espada *Yuzu *Byakuya *Yoruichi *Rukia *Orohime *Gin *Tosen *Tatsuki *Killer Bee *Killer Bee's Team *All Four Kage and Bodyguards *Kabuto Fanon Characters This is a list of characters having to do with this fanonfiction I made myself. Addationaly, they may or may not be main characters. *Baraen Fuma *Heisui Myaku Pairings There will be romance in Fukkgatari because these series will be more mature then Bleach and Naruto and will focus on adult rated themes. This is a list of the confirmed pairings in Naruto Fukkgatari and will not change unless otherwise stated. *SasukeXBaraen (SasuBar) *NarutoXSakura and Hinata (SakuNaruHina) *IchigoXOrohime and Rukia (RukiaIchiOro) Geogerphy As of Now, the series takes place during Ichigo's timeline, howerver the series does feature the Soul Society, the shinobi world (ableit destoyed) and Heundo Mundo. There will be fanon added places such as rebuilded shinobi grounds, and ond libaries where Sasuke first begins his shinobi training. Naruto goes to the same high school Ichigo does. As for the shinobi, they will be making a return and not diffrent from Naruto's age as well. Timeline Naruto Fukkgatari takes the plot lines of other shows and adds them in to fit with some of the shows powers and abilities. '''1- 500 Is the era of Inuyasha. This is the fudel era where humans are lowly and demons run amok. 500- 896 is the era of Avatar. The humans are becomming more powerfull with benders and the human incarnation of the planet. 896- 1296 is the era of Dragonball. Humans and civilazations are getting more and more avanced. The sayian race becomes the main fence of the planet. 1296-1300 no information is known at this time. 1300-1600 'is the era of 'Naruto. Humans are now shinobi with extrodnairy abilities. Howerver the countries are a war ridden place with many characters striving for peace. 1600- 1800 '''no information is known at this time. '''1800-2000 to present is the era of Bleach. Life as we know it today. So as we can see, many of your favorite cartoons are actualy part of the same earth, just diffrent timelines. Plot Warning: This story is a crossover with Bleach and yes, Sasuke does become a hollow. Once again, he possess the Ryukagan and is the Jyuubi Jinchuriki. This also takes place after the Fourth Great World War in Naruto world, and sometime before Orohime's capture in Bleach. Now that means I know things that have happened in the manga, not yet put into anime. Plus I'm just imagining where I want all of the people to be in their lives and with their skills. This would probably never be able to happen, but I want Sasuke to have the life that he deserves. I WILL continue this story regularly. I have put too much time into this research to not use my knowledge for something. If you do not agree, you do not have to read. I just really like this idea. SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE DUMBASSES THIS IS FOR YOU, YES THIS IS A SASUKE CENTRIC STORY. HE WILL EVENTUALY BECOME GODLIKE! I don't want to hear shit about the reviews alterniting to the factors metioned on this page. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA, GO READ SOMETHING ELSE, OR BETTER YET GET THE FUCK OFFA MY WEBSITE!!! WARNING: The following story contains very graphic depictions of violence and sexual intercourse, implications/mentionings of rape, EXTREMELY strong language, and scenarios some may find highly disturbing. ''' '''This is an example of what I like to call "Uncensored Fanfiction". No holds are barred, no punches are pulled, happy endings are rare, and NO ONE is safe. I'll be the first to admit that this style isn't for everyone, and will likely get me in trouble at some point. So, if you don't like this type of thing, STOP READING NOW. The first few chapters aren't that bad in terms of content, but it doesn't stay that way. Sasuke in this story isn't exactly all good and he still wants revenge on Kohona. He is foul mouthed, and sadastic and will do anything to get it. Some Naruto characters return especialy those who have beef with our favorite Uchiha. Story switches from third to first person storytelling. ' '''Yaoi, Yuri, Hetro, Incest and harems simetimes with one or more of all three traits are also included. OH MY. ' List of Arcs For Events Proceding Sasuke's at age 10, please read the other two stories, as you clearly wont understand this if you don't have a slight clue as to what this is about. My fanfictions take place in Moderate Fukkgatari, that means after these arcs. Invasion Arc Team Kiseki are assined a mission to travel to the ruins of Kohona and retrive a special item that is located there. Howerver when they come across an old mitellion, Sasuke and Baraen find themselves thrown back in time to Kohona and the five great nations in thier peak! They later invade soul society. Return of The Fallen Arc This is an arc that focuses on the character Heisui Myaku. This shows Heisui's past as well as his goal for entering Tsuahiyuki and his interaction with other characters. This takes place a week before the arrancar invasion on Kagura town. Path Tawards Darkness Arc Sasuke: Age 13 Mental Age: 60 Naruto: Age 30 Mental Age: 600 -Itachi Commits the Tsuahiyuki Massacre under the wishes of Naruto. Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi are the only ones in Tsuahiyuki left now. -Itachi bruatly beats Azien and steals the compleate Hogyoku for himself before inplanting it. -They become traitors to Azien and instead join a newly form group. Shinigami/Rukia/Arrancar Arc Sasuke: Age 14 Mental Age: 100 Naruto Age: 33 Mental Age: 900 -The same as it is in cannon. But Sasuke and Naruto are somewhat involved. They encounter Ichigo and his friends at high school and defeat Grimmjow's fraccion noting thier head bounty. -Note: Any characters abilities will be the same (Sasuke's Ryukagan, Hollowification ect.); after Tekido, thats when they diffcreate. Moderate Fukkgatari (Tekido Fukkgatari) Tekido Fukkgatari (適度', ''moderate fukkgatari) Is a time in Naruto Fukkgatari that occors after the above arcs have taken place. Sasuke, Ichigo and related characters are aged at 16 years old. While Naruto is somewhare between 33-35 years old. Stories [[A Mystery in Time (Naruto Fukkgatari)|'A Mystery in Time:']] Azien decides that it is time for Tsuahiyuki to stop hiding from the shadows and finialy reveal themselves to the world. So right after Ichigo's Vizard training but before Orohime went to Heundo Mundo, Team Kiseki along with a few others stage a minature invasion in Soul Society. With Naruto as the new Hollow King, and one of the shinobi worlds moast feared and hated crimminals as his reborn son, things just keep getting weirder and weirder! The Return of Heroes arc: Sometime after the prelude ended, Sasuke returns planning on winning the Masters Turnament so that he could gather information on Azien and plan his defeat. While Azien no longer has the Hoygoku in his hands, he is still the biggest threat currently and has hinted on taking over the entire world by destroying the Gotei 13, assasinating the sprit king and taking his place. Ichigo and his gang have discovered thier screat, but do not say anything to them. Quoteline "What does it mean to be a strong hero? I always thought that with power comes madness. But lately, I've learned to make great responseabiitly of this power. Like the great AlphaRay once said,' if you have the power to take lives, then you have the power to save them.' A person isn't called strong 'cause they have unbetable abilities, outmached intelect, or even the strongest of friendships. A person is strong because of determiniation. Its determination that keeps me going. That keeps me wanting to get stronger. To protect my friends. To always try, and to never give up...untill the end...and even then! Determiniation is what I'm made of. And it is what I will believe in." -Naruto Uzumaki -Sasuke Uchiha Triva -Both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, the series main characters, give the quoteline for this series. -At the begining of the series, it is hinted that possibly, another Great Shinobi World War, is on the verge of breaking out. ﻿